jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci
'''Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci' (ang. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III) — główny bohater książek Cressidy Cowell Jak wytresować smoka. Jest synem Słoicka Wielgiego oraz Walhallaramy. Jego smokiem jest Osesek. Wygląd Czkawka jest niskim chłopcem o rudych włosach i nielicznych piegach na twarzy. Na głowie nosi trójkątny hełm w ułamanym jednym rogiem. W siódmym tomie cyklu powieściowego zostaje mu nadany Znak Niewolniczy, widoczny po lewej stronie czoła, zaś w dziesiątym tomie nosi znacznie większy hełm, zakrywający całą twarz i uciskający chłopaka. Ubiera się w zwykłą tunikę i spodnie, a na to założoną ma futrzaną kamizelkę. Nie przypomina innych Wikingów, którzy w przeciwieństwie do niego są potężnie zbudowani i silni. Czkawka bardzo często jest bity przez swoich rówieśników, lub z łatwością unoszony w powietrze. Charakter Powieściowy Czkawka bardzo przypomina swojego filmowego odpowiednika. Jest bardzo mądry i inteligentny, w przeciwieństwie do swoich rówieśników, którzy nieustannie używają swojej siły fizycznej. Jako jedyny ze swojego plemienia potrafi rozmawiać w języku Smokońskim. Kocha smoki i bardzo dużo czasu w swoim dzieciństwie poświęcał obserwacjom tych stworzeń i zapisywaniu ich w notatniku. Czkawka jest niesamowicie spokojny i dobry. Nigdy nie mści się na swoich wrogach, nawet jeśli znęcają się nad nim od lat, tak jak Smark Świński Ryj. Wybacza im wszystkie błędy, nawet takie jak zdrada własnego ludu. Historia ''Jak wytresować smoka Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci jest synem Słoicka Wielgiego. Powszechnie uważany jest za słabego, biednego chłopaka, nieudacznika, który nie potrafi nic poprawnie zrobić. Jest zawsze spychany na bok i wyśmiewany. Jest niski, chudy i ma czerwone włosy. Na początku historii ma około 10 lat. Jako syn wodza, powinien być bohaterski i silny, jednak zawodzi oczekiwania wszystkich. Kiedy grupa Kudłatych Chuliganów udaje się do jaskini smoków, by złapać swojego do wytresowania, Czkawka łapie Ogrodowca Pospolitego i nazywa go Osesek. Chłopcy muszą wytresować swoje smoki do walki. Czkawka jako jedyny z całego plemienia potrafi posługiwać się językiem smoków, tym samym może porozumiewać się z tymi stworzeniami. Często opowiada żarty Oseskowi i jak nikt zdobywa zaufanie i posłuszeństwo swojego smoka (stara zasada plemienna mówi, że smok nigdy nie okazuje wdzięczności). Kiedy wiosce zagrażają dwa ogromne smoki z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus: Fioletowa oraz Zielona Śmierć, Czkawce, z pomocą jego smoka udaje się zgładzić obie bestie. Jak zostać piratem W drugim tomie przygód Czkawki uczestniczy on wraz z dwunastką swoich rówieśników w Pirackim Szkoleniu pod przewodnictwem Pyskacza Gbura. W pewnym momencie natyka się w wodzie na trumnę swojego dalekiego przodka, w której ukrył się Alvin Przechera. Alvin postanawia zaopiekować się chłopakiem i pomagać mu, jednak gdy zostają uwięzieni w podwodnej jaskini, mężczyzna zwraca się przeciw Czkawce. Zostaje pożarty przez ogromnego smoka, jednak wcale nie ginie. Od tej pory Alvin staje się największym wrogiem Czkawki. Jak mówić po smoczemu W dalszym ciągu historii zostaje wraz ze swoim smokiem Oseskiem i przyjacielem Śledzikiem zostaje porwany przez Rzymian. Gdy jest więziony w Forcie Fatalus, ponownie spotyka Alvina Przecherę, poznaje Kamikazię, z którą udaje mu się zwyciężyć nad Żarłokami i uciec z Fortu. Od tego momentu Kamikazia, należąca do plemienia Włamywaczek z Moczarów, zostaje bliskim przyjacielem Czkawki. Jak złamać smoczą klątwę W czwartym tomie przygód Czkawka zmuszony jest znaleźć antidotum na truciznę, która została wstrzyknięta w układ krwionośny jego przyjaciela Śledzika. Trafia na wyspę klanu Histeryków i pokonuje smoka o imieniu Zębacz Zagładnik. Jak odwrócić smoka ogonem W piątym tomie Czkawka wraz z pozostałymi rówieśnikami biorą udział w lekcji polowania na renifery z grzbietów wierzchowych smoków. W pewnym momencie zaskakuje ich ogromny pożar lasu, przed którym większości udaje się uciec, Czkawka jednak zostaje uwięziony wewnątrz kręgu ognia. Ratuje go tajemniczy mężczyzna na Białym Smoku, który okazuje się później być dawnym bohaterem Chuliganów, Okropnym Mądralą. Obiecuje on towarzyszyć i pomagać Czkawce w jego codziennych zajęciach. Broni go między innymi przed agresywnym Smarkiem oraz uczy wielu przydatnych manewrów walki mieczem. Pewnej nocy Czkawka budzi się i widzi, że Mądrala chce go zabić. Przyłapany opowiada podopiecznemu swoją historię. Został zmuszony do zabicia Czkawki przez samego Alvina. Jednocześnie okazuje się, że wulkan na Wyspie Lawowych Prostaków grozi erupcją, którą powstrzymać może jedynie Ognisty Kamień. W tym celu wykrada go i udaje się na misję do wulkanu, w którym spotyka samego Alvina, żądającego kamienia. Czkawce jednak udaje się wrzucić go do wulkanu, jednak okazuje się, że kamień był w rzeczywistości jajem ogromnego Ognistego Smoka. Dzięki swojemu sprytowi pokonuje stado wściekłych Eksterminatorów oraz samego Ognistego Smoka. Drapieżne smoki dla początkujących Czkawka zostaje autorem książki ''Drapieżne smoki dla początkujących, który zawiera opisy smoków. Jego smok, Osesek, niszczy książkę Jak wytresować smoka, Czkawka jest więc zmuszony zdobyć inny egzemplarz, by jego ojciec nie był wściekły. Po potyczkach z Szkaradnym Bibliotekarzem w końcu wraca do domu na swoje urodziny, zaś jego ojciec niczego nie zauważa. ''How to Ride a Dragon's Storm Czkawka bierze udział w Międzyplemiennych Zawodach Pływackich, wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Podczas nich wypływa zbyt daleko w morze i zostaje porwany przez smoki z gatunku Jęzoraptor wysłane przez Norberta Szajbusa. Trafia na statek, zmierzający w kierunku Ameryki. Jako że Czkawka posiada Tykającą Rzecz, Norbert daruje mu życie, by mógł nawigować ich w kierunku tajemniczego lądu. Któregoś dnia Czkawka niechcący wpada pod pokład, w którym przebywa dwóch Północnych Wędrowców, grożących, że zabiją każdego, kto ośmieli się wejść do ich celi. Mają zamiar zabić chłopaka, jednak on przemawia do nich po Smokońsku (którym potrafią się porozumiewać) i obiecuje, że jeśli ci darują mu życie, on uwolni ich przy najbliższej możliwej okazji. Wkrótce z pomocą smoczymiętki usypia przebywających na pokładzie Histeryków i potajemnie uwalnia dwóch Wędrowców. Po około trzech miesiącach od przybycia Czkawki i jego przyjaciół statek zostaje zaatakowany i zatopiony przez Lewiathorgana, a z tego starcia cało wychodzą tylko Czkawka z Oseskiem, Kamikazia z Wichurą oraz Śledzik. Wracają na Głuplandię dzięki latającej machinie Norberta. Czkawka ogłoszony zostaje zwycięzcą zawodów jako ostatni, który wrócił na wyspę. How to Break a Dragon's Heart Czkawka wraz z innymi członkami swojego klanu, trafiają na plażę, na której znajdują zaginiony tron. Spotykają tam także Opa Oprycha, który oskarża jednego z nich o wysyłanie listów miłosnych jego córce, księżniczce Tantrum. Winowajcą jest Śledzik, jednak straszliwie boi się przyznać, bowiem zakochany wiking, starający się o rękę kobiety, musi pomyślnie ukończyć Niemożliwą Misję, często kończącą się śmiercią adepta. Czkawka zgłasza się więc, chcąc ratować przyjaciela, czym natychmiast wywołuje śmiech i kpiny jego rówieśników. Zanim Czkawka ma udać się na misję, otrzymuje pożegnalny list od Śledzika, w którym przyjaciel informuje go, że udał się do plemienia Szaleńców w poszukiwaniu swoich rodzinnych korzeni. Zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, Czkawka natychmiast udaje się jego śladem, by ocalić go przed niebezpieczeństwem. Gdy dociera do szalonego klanu, wraz z przyjacielem zostają schwytani jako Zaręczeni, mający zostać poświęceni smokowi Furiatowi. W więzieniu Czkawka spotyka również dawnego przyjaciela, Okropnego Mądralę. Jakiś czas później Czkawka zostaje przeniesiony do zupełnie ciemnej celi, w której od dwudziestu lat przebywała kobieta o imieniu Ekscelina. W całkowitej ciemności operuje ona Oseska, który kilka dni wcześniej zjadł "magiczny" kamień, wskutek czego bolał go brzuch i w końcu stracił przytomność. Potem kobieta opowiada mu historię Halibuta Straszliwej Czkawki Drugiego i sama odgaduje imię swojego gościa. Gdy Czkawka odgaduje jej imię, ona milknie, lecz po chwili Osesek otwiera oczy, zalewając celę światłem. Czkawka uświadamia sobie, że kobieta chce go zabić, i ucieka z celi, pozostawiając do niej otwarte wrota. Czkawka znów zostaje schwytany, tym razem przez samego Alvina Przecherę, i podczas obchodów Ceremonii Martwej Nocy poświęcony smokowi jako pierwszy. Udaje mu się jednak nawiązać rozmowę w języku Smokońskim ze straszliwym potworem. Prosi o darowanie życia, w zamian za uwolnienie smoka. Czkawka uwalnia więc Furiata, który jednak zwraca się przeciwko ludziom i atakuje wioskę. Obiecuje pewnego dnia zemścić się na całej ludzkiej rasie. How to Steal a Dragon's Sword W dziewiątym tomie, Kudłaci Chuligani wraz z kilkoma innymi zaprzyjaźnionymi klanami wspinają się po Wściekłej Górze, by dostać się do Szkoły Bystrzaka. W pewnym momencie grupa Czkawki zostaje zaatakowana przez stado smoków, ogarniętych Czerwoną Furią. Są to pierwsze ataki skrzydlatych stworzeń podczas Smoczej Rebelii. Czkawka ocalił Smarka Świńskiego Ryja przed atakiem Jęzokrętacza. Kiedy wikingowie docierają już do szkoły, zostają przywitani przez samego Bystrzaka. Później odkrywają ukrytą w kotle wielkiej sali Ekscelinę, która przepowiada im przyszłość dotyczącą następnego Władcy Zachodniej Dziczy, którego wikingowie w czasie wojny ze smokami potrzebują. Zapowiada, że osoba, która zwycięży zorganizowane pod koniec szkolenia walki na miecze egzamin, zostanie ogłoszona władcą. Czkawka uświadamia sobie wówczas, że znajduje się w posiadaniu większości insygniów królewskich, ma więc szansę, by zostać władcą i zapanować nad walczącymi rasami. Podczas szkolenia Czkawka zauważa, że każdy wiking, który okazywał się być dobrym wojownikiem, w tajemniczych okolicznościach znikał lub nie mógł już brać udziału w dalszych walkach. Gdy znika jego ojciec, udaje się do czarownicy, którą podejrzewa o dawanie wikingom trucizny. Ekscelina mówi mu, że by odzyskać ojca, musi zdobyć dla niej koronę. Czkawka schodzi więc do podziemi szkoły w towarzystwie Śledzika i Kamikazi. Tam spotyka Bystrzaka, który zdradza, iż od dwudziestu lat poszukuje korony dla czarownicy, jednak bezskutecznie. W końcu Czkawka dociera do ogniska, pod które musi zejść sam, z powodu niekompletnych strojów ognioodpornych przyjaciół. Tam znajduje koronę, strzeżoną przez maleńkiego smoka, Kła Wotana, który opowiada mu historię Czkawki Pierwszego, a w końcu obdarza swojego rozmówcę zaufaniem i powierza mu koronę. Razem wracają na powierzchnię. Czkawka podstępem więzi czarownicę, po czym udaje się na egzamin, w którym staje do walki przeciwko swojemu ojcu. Pokonawszy go, staje przed zdziwionymi wikingami i ogłoszony zostaje Władcą Zachodniej Dziczy. Zaczyna przemowę, w której opisuje zmiany dotyczące sposobu traktowania smoków przez wikingów, lecz chwilę później namówiony przez Ekscelinę Smark rzuca kamieniem w Czkawkę. Trafia w hełm, który spada mu z głowy, ujawniając wszystkim Znak Niewolniczy na czole. Tym samym Czkawka zostaje wygnany ze swojego plemienia, a zanim odchodzi, żegna się ze Śledzikiem, który podarowuje mu swój naszyjnik. Insygnia oraz władzę przejmuje Alvin Przechera. How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel Czkawka wałęsa się jako Wygnaniec po Ziemiach Zakałów w towarzystwie swoich nierozłącznych smoczych przyjaciół, czyli Oseska, Kła Wotana oraz Wietrznika. W pewnym momencie zostaje zaatakowany przez wojownika, którym okazuje się być jego matka Walhallarama. Kobieta jednak nie rozpoznaje swojego syna i walczy z nim na miecze. Smoki, chcąc ratować Czkawkę, zrzucają na kobietę pień drzewa, ogłuszając i pozbawiając ją przytomności. Przerażony i smutny Czkawka zmuszony jest uciec. Później odkrywa ukrytą w testamencie Srogobrodego Upiora mapę, która prowadzić ma do Smoczego Klejnotu. Miejscem ukrycia skarbu okazują się Bursztynowe Ziemie Niewolnicze, tam więc przyjaciele udają się. Dotarłszy do Mrocznego Więzienia, Czkawka postanawia dalej iść tylko z Oseskiem i Kłem, bowiem Wietrznik jest za duży. Chłopak odkrywa mnóstwo Wikingów, w tym większość z jego własnego klanu, oznaczonych Niewolniczym Znakiem i pracujących jako Niewolnicy Alvina Przechery. Sam Czkawka zostaje wciągnięty do ich, choć jego najbliżsi nie rozpoznają go. Poznaje tam Eggingardę, z którą mieszka w jednej celi więziennej. Dziewczynka opowiada mu historię chłopca wciągniętego pod piasek przez potwory żyjące pod ziemią Ziem Niewolniczych. Czkawka z przerażeniem dowiaduje się, że ów chłopiec wyglądał identycznie jak Śledzik. W następnych dniach Czkawka z pozostałymi Niewolnikami eksploruje wybrzeża Ziem Niewolniczych w poszukiwaniu Smoczego Klejnotu, bowiem do tego celu służyli Alvinowi robotnicy. Czkawka pracuje w jednej grupie razem ze swoim ojcem, który wciąż go nie rozpoznaje, od którego dowiaduje się o stosunku byłego wodza Chuliganów do syna. Pewnego dnia Czkawka zostaje porwany przez niewidzialnego Śmiertelnego Cienia, wysłanego przez Furiata, by go zgładzić. Kiedy smok stawia go w końcu na odległym wybrzeżu, zauważa na szyi Czkawki naszyjnik Śledzika. Okazuje się, że trójgłowy smok o imieniu Cierpliwość, Niewinność i Arogancja był niegdyś przyjacielem matki Śledzika i doskonale zna historię jego i naszyjnika. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Czkawką i przechodzi na jego stronę. Czkawka sam zostaje wciągnięty pod ziemię przez tajemniczego potwora. Trafia do pięknych szklanych podziemi, w których ukryty jest Smoczy Klejnot. Czkawka rozbija szklaną kolumnę i wydobywa skarb, spotyka tam również uwięzionego Śledzika i razem uciekają na powierzchnię. Czkawka zostaje schwytany przez Srebrnego Upiora Walhallaramy i przetransportowany z powrotem do Więzienia. Kobieta wyrywa z jego ręki Smoczy Klejnot i okazuje go szczęśliwemu Alvinowi, jednak nie przekazała mu go. Przez dłuższy czas milczy, by w końcu oznajmić swoje zamiary. Na oczach wszystkich odciska na swoim czole Znak Niewolniczy i ogłasza go od tej pory Smoczym Znakiem - znakiem przynależności do ludzi walczących po stronie Czkawki. Tak powstaje armia Alvina oraz armia Smocza. Bardzo wielu Wikingów przechodzi na stronę Czkawki. Tymczasem Więzienie zostaje zaatakowane i zniszczone przez stado smoków. How to Betray a Dragon's Hero Czkawce pozostały jedynie trzy dni do Dnia Ostatecznego, by zdobyć wszystkie stracone Insygnia, dostarczyć je na Wyspę Jutra, zostać Władcą i ocalić rasę smoków i ludzi. Ukrywając się w Morderczych Górach wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, spotyka nieprzytomnego Smarka Świńskiego Ryja i towarzyszącego mu Świnkolota . W obliczu zbliżającego się niebezpieczeństwa ze strony stada Wilkokłów, Czkawka decyduje się ocalić kuzyna. W pewnej chwili chłopak zostaje zaatakowany i ukąszony przez Wampirzego Szpiega wysłanego przez Ekscelinę. Jeden ząb boleśnie utknął mu w ręce, powodując opuchliznę i zatrucie organizmu jadem. Wieczorem wraz ze Śledzikiem, Kamikazią, Smarkiem oraz smokami rozmawiają w kryjówce. Kieł Wotana, obawiający się zdrady ze strony Smarka, opowiada historię Srogobrodego Upiora, którego historia z młodości przypominała zachowania kuzyna Czkawki. Następnego dnia Czkawka w towarzystwie Smarka udaje się na poszukiwania ukrytej twierdzy Alvina. Smark wskazuje mu to miejsce, Czkawka zaś zostaje natychmiast schwytany przez Ekscelinę i zmuszony do wyjawienia miejsca, w którym ukrywa się armia Smoczego Znaku. Poddany zostaje torturom polegającym na zanurzaniu w lodowatej wodzie pełnej Obdzieraczy. Po kilkunastu seriach zanurzeń zostaje ocalony przez Śledzika i Kamikazię, wszyscy razem uciekają na jeden ze statków Alvina, pod którego pokładem skryto wszystkie Insygnia. Ogłuszają marynarzy, w tym przebraną za wojownika Walhallaramę. Kiedy uciekają przez ocean, Smark wyzywa Czkawkę na walkę mieczem. Wyznaje, że nie znosi, gdy kuzyn nieustannie mu wybacza i daje kolejną szansę, bowiem zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nikt nigdy mu nie zaufa. Pojedynek kończy się wybuchem płaczu Smarka. Czkawka ponownie wybacza mu i nadaje Smoczy Znak, oznaczający przynależność Smarka do przeciwników Alvina. By choć trochę odkupić swoje grzechy przebiera się za Czkawkę i wsiada na grzbiet smoka, by walczyć z goniącymi łódź wojownikami Alvina. Smark zostaje pokonany i zabity, więc szczęśliwy władca i jego matka są przekonani, że zabili Czkawkę. Statek, na którym Czkawka się znajdował, został zniszczony, a nieprzytomny chłopak wylądował na plaży wyspy Krańca Bohatera. How to Fight a Dragon's Fury Czkawka budzi się na wyspie Kraniec Bohatera, lecz jest zupełnie pozbawiony pamięci. Nie wie, w jaki sposób znalazł się w tym miejscu, nie jest świadom toczącej się wojny i nie wie nawet, jak ma na imię. Kieł Wotana jest przerażony, ponieważ to właśnie Czkawka może zatrzymać wojnę, i ma na to czas do końca Dnia Ostatecznego, który już trwa. Smok pośpiesznie tłumaczy Czkawce cały kontekst wojny i uświadamia go, że jest jedyną osobą, która może powstrzymać Alvina Przecherę przed objęciem tytułu Władcy Zachodniej Dziczy i przejąć ów tytuł, by obronić smoki przed zagładą. Czkawka jest zmuszony uwierzyć mu na słowo, ponieważ sam nie pamięta absolutnie nic. Niebawem do wysepki docierają Piaskowe Rekiny, walczące dla Smoczej Rebelii. Atakują przyjaciół. Czkawka skupia się na walce, podczas gdy Kieł Wotana wciąż usiłuje opowiedzieć mu całą historię, włączając w to losy Czkawki Drugiego, czym drażni Czkawkę. Chłopak zwraca smokowi uwagę, że opowieść nie jest teraz ważna, gdyż atakują ich wściekłe, dzikie smoki. Kieł Wotana jednak upiera się, mówiąc, że smoki są teraz drugorzędnym problemem. Czkawka na początku tego nie rozumie. W pewnym momencie Kieł Wotana zostaje ranny. Zanim traci przytomność, przekazuje Czkawce ostatnie wskazówki i porady, między innymi, by nie ufał nikomu. Jednak ostatnia i najważniejsza z nich - aby pod żadnych pozorem nie lądował na piaskach Wyspy Jutra, gdyż pilnują jej groźne smoki - pozostaje niewypowiedziana. Smok traci przytomność, a Czkawka jest zdany teraz tylko na siebie - i na Świnkolota, który nie rozumie powagi sytuacji i wciąż uznaje wszystko za zabawę. Jednak wspólnymi siłami Czkawce i Świnkolotowi udaje się uniknąć zatrutych strzał, wystrzelanych przez Piaskowe Rekiny, i przegonić je. Czkawka zatrzymuje kilka strzał, by mieć jakąkolwiek broń w razie kolejnej walki. Później rozgląda się i zastanawia, gdzie właściwie znajduje się Wyspa Jutra, na którą Kieł Wotana kazał mu się udać. Przeszukuję wysepkę i zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest ona pełna wraków statków. Prosi Świnkolota o pomoc w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek łodzi nadającej się do popłynięcia do celu. Znajdują łódź nadającą się do użycia i żeglują przed siebie, choć Czkawka wciąż nie jest pewien, gdzie dokładnie leży wyspa, i dlaczego ma się na nią udać. W tym samym czasie nad oceanem leci Cierpliwość, Niewinność i Arogancja z Kamikazią i Śledzikiem na grzbiecie. Chłopak jest przekonany, że ich przyjaciel zginął, jednak Kamikazia wciąż wierzy, że Czkawka w jakiś sposób ocalał. Wkrótce jej przeczucia potwierdzają się - dziewczyna zauważa samotną łódź przemierzającą ocean z Czkawką na pokładzie. Przyjaciół ogarnia radość. Podlatują bliżej, by go ocalić. Czkawka jednak nie pamięta swoich przyjaciół i zgodnie z radą Kła Wotana postanawia nikomu nie ufać. Rzuca smoczymi strzałami w stronę przyjaciół, którzy odlatują i nie podejmują dalszych prób ratunku. Czkawka w końcu dociera na Wyspę Jutra. Opuszcza łódź i kieruje się w głąb wyspy, by zdążyć na moment koronacji. Na szczęście nie atakują go dzikie smoki, czego obawiał się wciąż nieprzytomny Kieł Wotana. Zatrzymuje go jednak strażnik, który wysłuchuje historii Czkawki. Mężczyzna nie daje się przekonać, gdyż Czkawka nie posiada ze sobą Insygniów Władcy, i każe smokom zabić chłopca. Smoczy Strażnicy Wyspy Jutra wciągają Czkawkę pod piasek, jednak po raz kolejny chłopak wychodzi cało z opresji. Wkrótce dociera do ruin Zamku Srogobrodego Upiora, gdzie za chwilę na Władcę zostanie ukoronowany Alvin Przechera. Tymczasem Furiat wciąż dąży do odnalezienia i zabicia Czkawki. Wie już, że chłopak nie zginął. Rozkazuje swojej pomocnicy, Lunie, wysłać najlepszego i najtwardszego z jej smoków, by odnalazł i zabił Czkawkę. Przyznaje wówczas, że niemal każdemu może się złamać serce na widok Czkawki, i dlatego do tego zadania nadaje się ktoś absolutnie bezlitosny. Na Wyspie Jutra, przed koronacją Druid rozkazuje Alvinowi pokazać wszystkie Insygnia Władcy, a mężczyzna spełnia żądanie bez problemu. W ostatniej chwili przed koronacją ceremonię przerywa Czkawka, zwracając uwagę, że to on jest prawowitym następcą tronu. Nie wygląda jednak wiarygodnie, gdyż nie posiada żadnego z Insygniów, jest w wielu miejscach ranny, a jego ubranie naznaczone jest walkami, szponami, ogniem, solą morską i wiatrem. Czkawka usiłuje wytłumaczyć całą historię zgodnie z tym, co przekazał mu Kieł Wotana, jednak znów zapomina, jak ma na imię. Wyczerpany, pada na ziemię, niemal się poddając. W tym momencie Słoick Wielgi rozpoznaje syna i woła go po imieniu, jednocześnie ciesząc się z jego powrotu. Wikingowie skandują jego imię. Do Czkawki podlatuje uwolniony z klatki niezwykle uradowany Osesek, Czkawka jednak go nie rozpoznaje. Smok smutnym głosem mówi "To ja, Osesek". Wówczas Czkawce wraca pamięć. Nie tylko przypomina sobie swojego smoka, lecz także wszystkie wydarzenia, które doprowadziły go do tego miejsca. Alvin oraz jego matka Ekscelina usiłują odwrócić uwagę wszystkich od Czkawki, chłopak jednak, zamiast Insygniów, jako dowód na swoje dziedzictwo przedstawia Druidowi wszystkie prawdy, których nauczył się podczas zdobywania każdego z Insygniów. Także wszyscy zgromadzeni wikingowie zaczynają przypominać wszystkie wydarzenia, podczas których Czkawka ocalił czyjeś życie, wykazał się niezwykłą odwagą bądź w inny sposób przysłużył się pokojowi oraz smokom i wikingom. Są jednak osoby, które pod wpływem desperacji pragną Alvina na króla, gdyż chcą zakończyć piekło wyrządzane przez smoki. W tym momencie na ceremonię wbiega Śledzik, trzymający w dłoniach stary list Srogobrodego Upiora. Ma on być kolejnym dowodem na słowa Czkawki. Według tego listu następcą tronu Władcy ma być Zaklinacz Smoków, wojownik na miecze i prawdziwy Bohater, którym jest właśnie Czkawka. Skonsternowany Druid stawia po swojej jednej stronie Czkawkę, po drugiej Alvina, i kładzie dłonie na ich ramionach. Wzywa bogów, aby wskazali prawdziwego następcę tronu. Po długiej chwili ciszy wokół Czkawki zaczyna wirować powietrze, a chłopak zostaje uniesiony do góry. Wszyscy odbierają to jako niezbity dowód na zwycięstwo Czkawki. Jednak tylko Czkawka (oraz Ekscelina, której nikt nie słucha) wie, że to nanosmoki pod wodzą Drastyka uniosły go w powietrze. Druid koronuje Czkawkę ku radości zgromadzonych i ku rozpaczy Eksceliny oraz Alvina. Czkawka przyodziewa się we wszystkie Insygnia (odmawia jednak siadaniu na Tronie, ponieważ ciąży na nim klątwa) i składa przysięgę, zgodnie z którą obiecuje bronić swych ludzi za wszelką cenę, odbudować silne i pokojowe królestwo, a także zapewnić zgodę pomiędzy ludźmi oraz smokami. Teraz Czkawkę czeka pojedynek przeciwko Furiatowi, który już wie o nowym Władcy i wciąż dąży do zabicia Czkawki. Tuż przed udaniem się na walkę Kieł Wotana zauważa, że Smoczy Klejnot, dzierżony przez Czkawkę, nie jest prawdziwym Smoczym Klejnotem, bowiem prawdziwe Insygnium jest małym bursztynem, wewnątrz którego zatopione zostały dwa smoki gryzące wzajemnie swoje ogony, a jeden z tych smoków nosi we krwi chorobę, która, uwolniona z bursztynu (po zniszczeniu Klejnotu), zarazi i zabije wszystkie smoki. Na tym właśnie polega potęga Klejnotu, który dla bezpieczeństwa smoków pragnie posiąść Furiat i który jest konieczny, by zadecydować o dalszych losach wojny. Zrozpaczony Czkawka nie wie, co ma zrobić teraz, skoro lada chwila stawi czoła dowódcy Smoczej Rebelii, a Smoczy Klejnot może być ukryty gdziekolwiek w Archipelagu. Przyjaciele lecą na spotkanie z Furiatem. Kieł Wotana, niegdyś posłuszny sługa Wściekłego, oddaje mu fałszywy Smoczy Klejnot, ten zaś zwraca mu uwagę na zdradę oraz na nieprawdziwy Klejnot. Kieł Wotana przyznaje, że nie wie, gdzie znajduje się prawdziwe Insygnium. Tymczasem rozpoczyna się pojedynek między Furiatem a Czkawką. Chłopak usiłuje rozmawiać, by doprowadzić do pokoju, smok jednak wciąż go atakuje i nie chce go słuchać. Uparcie twierdzi, że ludzie są źli i nie są w stanie się zmienić, a Czkawka Trzeci jest taki sam jak Srogobrody Upiór. Wciąż dąży do unicestwienia ludzi. Czkawka zaś wie, że jedynym sposobem na przemówienie do Furiata jest pokazanie mu prawdziwego Smoczego Klejnotu. W tym momencie, niespodziewanie Tykająca Rzecz wygrywa Narodowy Hymn Głuplandii, którego słowa mówią, iż to, czego się szuka, najczęściej jest w domu. Czkawka słucha tych słów, patrząc na naszyjnik ze szczypiec wiszący na jego szyi. Uświadamia sobie, że jest w posiadaniu prawdziwego Smoczego Klejnotu. Dociera do niego także, dlaczego jego smok, Osesek, jako jedyny nie ma zębów. Właśnie w tym momencie ten zbieg okoliczności okazuje się kluczowy. Czkawka prosi Oseska, by swymi szczękami zmiażdżył naszyjnik, nie uszkadzając jego wnętrza. Wewnątrz wisiorka znajduje się prawdziwy Smoczy Klejnot. Czkawka pokazuje klejnot Furiatowi, który nagle zmienia swoje nastawienie do chłopca. Wie bowiem, że zniszczenie Klejnotu oznaczać będzie zagładę smoków. Zdesperowany smok nakłania Czkawkę, by zakończył wojnę i zniszczył wisiorek. Czkawka jednak odmawia i chce pokojowego zakończenia konfliktu. Furiat grozi Czkawce, że jeśli ten nie zniszczy Klejnotu, smok go zabije i przejmie Klejnot. Ekscelina odkrywa, że Czkawka znajduje się w posiadaniu prawdziwego Klejnotu i jest zła na syna, że nie potrafił go odnaleźć. Alvin opowiada wówczas historię naszyjnika, w którego posiadaniu znajdował się piętnaście lat wcześniej. Podarował go swojej ukochanej, Sekutnicy, która z kolei oddała go swojemu synowi. Za jego pośrednictwem wisiorek w końcu trafił w ręce Czkawki. Śledzik, pod wpływem tej historii, uświadamia sobie, że jego ojcem jest Alvin Przechera. Wyrzeka się jednak takiego ojca i ponieważ nie przejmuje po nim tytułu "Przechera", nazywa siebie Śledzikiem Bezimiennym. W przypływie szaleństwa w tym samym momencie zakłada klan, który nazywa Klanem Bezimiennym. Według Śledzika opiera się on na miłości i akceptacji, zapewnia dobrobyt i jest otwarty dla wszystkich, którzy zechcą do niego dołączyć, oczywiście z wyjątkiem Alvina. Tymczasem Ekscelina i Alvin podstępem skradają się do walczących na grzbiecie Niewidzialnego Smoka. Odwracają uwagę Furiata, a Alvin wykrada Smoczy Klejnot, który zamierza zniszczyć. Przywódca Smoczej Rebelii uznaje to za zdradę i naruszenie zasad pojedynku i wzywa wszystkie smoki do zaciekłej bitwy. Czkawka wciąż usiłuje załagodzić konflikt. Furiat widzi potrzebę prowadzenia wojny i nie jest w stanie zaufać żadnemu człowiekowi. W międzyczasie, podczas walk, Alvin ginie, a Osesek przejmuje Klejnot i przekazuje go Czkawce. Czkawka nadal negocjuje ze Wściekłym. W końcu używa argumentu, który przekonuje ogromnego smoka. Gdy przywołuje imię Czkawki Drugiego, Wściekły poddaje się i przyznaje, że rozpacz po utracie jego Mistrza uczyniła go martwym na duszy. W końcu pozwala nowemu Władcy przemówić do wszystkich walczących. Czkawka zwraca im uwagę, że nawet jeśli smoki wygrają tę wojnę, to świat nie kończy się na Archipelagu - poza nim jest jeszcze wielu ludzi, z którymi przyjdzie im walczyć. Wzywa wszystkich do zawieszenia broni. Zapewnia, że jako nowy Władca zbuduje królestwo, w którym smoki i wikingowie żyją na równi, w pokoju. Dodatkowo Wściekłego wzrusza widok Oseska, który broni Czkawki własnym ciałem, a na jego piersi widnieje blizna. Wściekły dostrzega, że historia się powtarza - taką samą bliznę nosi on sam, taką też ma Kieł Wotana, wszystkie trzy smoki z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus broniące swoich Mistrzów. Wściekły daje się przekonać i wydaje rozkaz zakończenia walki. Robi małe nacięcie na skórze Czkawki, a potem na swoim ciele, związując się tym samym krwią z nowym Władcą. Oddaje mu również Smoczy Klejnot, by Czkawka go strzegł i nie dopuścił do jego zniszczenia. Wikingowie i smoki świętują zakończenie walki, jednak wciąż pozostała przy życiu Ekscelina zakrada się do Wściekłego i wbija w jego ciało Burzowe Ostrze. Broń nie wyrządza smokowi żadnej krzywdy i wyjmuje go niczym szpilkę. Tymczasem Ekscelina wpada do wulkanu i także ginie. Wszyscy są szczęśliwi z zakończenia wojny i śmiercią największych wrogów. Jednak w tym momencie Wściekły zaczyna tracić przytomność. Okazuje się, że miecz był zatruty jadem Żmijaka Jadowitka. Podczas ostatniej rozmowy Wściekłego i Czkawki smok przekazuje władzę nad smokami Lunie i każe obiecać Czkawce, że zapewni smokom bezpieczeństwo. Czkawka sugeruje, że najlepszą ochroną smoków przed inwazją rozwijającej się ludzkiej cywilizacji jest ucieczka w głąb oceanu, gdzie ludzie z pewnością nie dotrą przez wieki. Wściekły sam postanawia odejść w głąb morza, jako pierwszy ze smoków. Po upewnieniu się, że Czkawka spełni obietnicę, żegna się i wkracza do wody. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem objawy choroby ustępują, a smokowi wracają siły. W końcu znika w oceanie. H Czkawka wyprawia przyjęcie. Jako nowy Władca postanawia odbudować zamek Srogobrodego Upiora. Tworzy nową uroczystość ku pamięci Smarka, który oddał za niego życie, i nazywa ją Ceremonią Czarnej Gwiazdy (czarna gwiazda była najwyższym odznaczeniem przyznawanym najodważniejszym wikingom). Wszyscy świętują i oddają się radosnej zabawie, smoki u boku wikingów, wreszcie wszyscy na równi. Niektórzy wciąż próbują ze sobą walczyć dla zabawy, jednak Czkawka surowo im tego zabrania. Wszyscy zjednoczeni - przyjaciele, członkowie rodziny, nieprzyjacielskie klany - świętują przez całą noc. Dorosłe życie i zniknięcie smoków W miarę, jak Władca Zachodniej Dziczy dorasta i staje się coraz starszym mężczyzną, smoki zaczynają powoli, stopniowo znikać z życia wikingów i wracać do oceanu, gdzie zapadają w hibernację, pozwalającą im na niezakłócony sen trwający setki lat. Czkawka prosi wówczas Śledzika (który został poetą), aby w swoich dziełach opisywał smoki, lecz nie jako realne stworzenia, które rzeczywiście istniały, lecz jako fikcyjne kreatury. W opinii Czkawki taki zabieg również ma przyczynić się do ochrony smoków - przyszli słuchacze tych historii będą przekonani, że smoki nie istniały, i nigdy nie będą ich szukali. Tymczasem Czkawka wspomina dalej, jak Osesek i Wietrznik znikają z domu coraz częściej i na coraz dłużej, jednak zawsze wracają. Czkawka wierzy, że Osesek nigdy go nie opuści. Pewnego dnia jednak znów wylatują i nie wracają. Nadchodzi czas, gdy nie ma już żadnych smoków wśród wikingów. Czkawka przyznaje wówczas, że sam do końca nie jest pewien, czy smoki na pewno istniały. Wierzy jednak, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym smoki przebudzą się w nowym, lepszym świecie i potrzebny będzie nowy bohater, który przyjmie je do świata ludzi. Relacje Osesek thumb|98px|Osesek siedzi na ramieniu CzkawkiOsesek jest książkowym odpowiednikiem Szczerbatka. Był to najmniejszy z możliwych do wytresowania smoków, a ponieważ Czkawce brakowało siły i odwagi, wytresował właśnie Ogrodowca Pospolitego. Mimo, że treser i jego smok byli ze sobą związani i zaprzyjaźnieni, bardzo często Osesek okazywał niewierność i nieposłuszeństwo. Smok niekiedy okazywał się leniem i nie chciał pomóc swojemu panu, mimo że temu groziło niebezpieczeństwo albo poniżenie przez rówieśników. Jednak w ostatecznym pojedynku z Zieloną i Fioletową Śmiercią smok wykazał się sprytem oraz miłością i ocalił swojego pana. Później także pomógł mu wydostać się z niewoli u Rzymian. Śledzik Śledzik jest najbliższym przyjacielem Czkawki. Wynika to z tego, że podobnie jak on jest wyśmiewany i poniżany przez pozostałą młodzież, a oprócz tego ma duże problemy z alergią na smoki, tężyzną fizyczną i pływaniem. Przyjaciele wielokrotnie ratują siebie nawzajem z opresji, niejednokrotnie ratując sobie życie. Podczas Smoczej Inicjacji Czkawka złapał Zwykłego Brunatnego, którego przekazał Śledzikowi, zaś samemu wrócił po następnego smoka - dla siebie. Pyskacz Gbur Pyskacz jest nauczycielem Czkawki i jego kolegów. Nie traktuje swojego ucznia z szacunkiem, nie darzy go sympatią. Gardzi nim (a raczej traktuje tak jak wszystkich swoich uczniów), lecz chroni go jako syna wodza. Smark Świński Ryj Zarówno filmowy Sączysmark, jak i książkowy Smark Świński Ryj, przez dłuższy czas byli największymi wrogami i rywalami Czkawki, co spowodowane było początkowo pogardą, później zazdrością wobec wytresowanego wspaniałego smoka. Jednak o ile Sączysmark w filmie zaprzyjaźnił się z Czkawką (co nie oznacza, iż nie zanikła między nimi rywalizacja), o tyle Smark zawsze nienawidził Czkawki. Burek Głąb Tak jak w przypadku Smarka, Burek Głąb, będący zresztą prawą ręką Smarka, jest jednym z największych wrogów i przeciwników Czkawki. Kamikazia Czkawka zaprzyjaźnia się z córką przywódczyni plemienia Włamywaczek w trzecim tomie książek, gdy zostaje porwany przez Rzymian. Kamikazię można uznać za powieściową odpowiedniczkę Astrid Hofferson, ponieważ jest to jedyna dziewczyna, która przyjaźni się z Czkawką. Towarzyszy mu w jego misjach, podsuwając różne pomysły i niejednokrotnie ratując Czkawkę z tarapatów. Ciekawostki *Czkawka znany jest jako ''Nadzieja i Dziedzic Plemienia Kudłatych Chuliganów. *Jego kuzynem jest Smark Świński Ryj (Sączysmark w filmie). *Czkawka urodził się 29 lutego, w roku przestępnym. W związku z tym obchodzi swoje urodziny co 4 lata. *W związku z tym, że urodził się jako wcześniak, bardzo możliwe iż jest najstarszy względem swoich rówieśników. *Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Śledzik. *"Haddock" to nic innego jak angielskie słowo oznaczające Plamiaka – gatunek morskiej ryby z rodziny dorszowatych. Zobacz też it:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Libri en:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Books) fr:Harold Horrib' Haddock III (Livres) de:Hicks der Hartnäckige vom Hauenstein III Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z książek Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kudłaci Chuligani